


Little red

by Jeuji



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, M/M, Meet the grand parents, The pack underestimates little red ridding hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeuji/pseuds/Jeuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>overwhelmed-with-joy asked: I have another prompt. "Stiles introduces the pack to his ancestor, magical little red riding hood. Derek surprisingly makes a great first impression and several pack members get the butts kicked by a child's fairy tale."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little red

Standing in the middle of the summoning circle was a little girl, no older then twelve. 

She wore a pretty white dress, and her thick brown hair was done in bouncy curls. 

She would have been fairly adorable if it wasn’t for the blood red cloak she wore over it, each shoulder decked in armor, and an ax attached to her hip.

There was still blood on the blade.

"Stiles! My darling! Why have you called me today?" She asked sweetly, stepping forward to pull him in for a hug.

"Babcia, I have some news for you, "Stiles began, pulling away from the hug. The girls bright eyes fell on him, gleaming, "you’ve caught your wolf!" She exclaimed happily, Stiles blushing.

Derek stepped forward, shyly holding out a hand. 

"It’s a pleasure to finally meet you ma’am, I- you’re a lot younger then I’d thought you’d be." He said, shaking the little girls hand. She sent him a wry look, "and Stiles wont stop raving about you, it is a pleasure to finally meet the young man who has my grandson in such rapture."

All while this was going on, the pack was standing a few feet away, completely horrified.

"She-she’s like twelve!" Isaac exclaimed, breaking the silence.

Allison and the twins found themselves nodding along with him, still too shocked to say anything. Even Scott looked slightly disturbed, “how, if she’s his grandmother, then-no-no!”

Lydia looked on curiously, “maybe she can shapeshift, it would explain things better.” Danny just looked disappointed with the universe, refusing to say anything.

"So when he said his grand mother was little red ridding hood, he meant like- actually little red ridding hood," Allison began, "I mean she’s legendary, she wrote the code!"

Ethan was nodding along, “wolves are taught to fear her, she’s kind of like our version of the monster under the bed.”

They continued talking, ignorant to the fact that the group of three had shifted attention to them.

Derek looked embarrassed on their behalf, Stiles looked ticked off, and red was just unamused.  

"This is the impressive pack you’ve told me so much about?" she asked, gesturing towards them. The pack had gone silent, watching her.

She approached them, taking them all in, “hmm- a banshee, alpha twins, a huntress, a wolf, the sunshine boy, and the true alpha.” She said, Danny muttering a confused ‘sunshine boy?’ under his breath.

"How rude you all are, treating you elder in such a way," she turned to Stiles, "I thought you said the girls were smart, and yet their ignorance shrouds them like a cloud."

Lydia smiled sweetly, “I don’t have to be bothered by the words of a little girl.”

"Lydia," Derek began, stepping forward, but red only held out a hand.

"You know, there is an easy way of making Banshee obedient, it’s quite simple really, just matter of ripping out their vocal cords so they can’t scream," she said sweetly, smiling at Lydia.

She turned her sharp gaze on the rest of the pack, “wolves are even easier, rip out their claws and they become like puppies. As for hunters, you know what I do to you if you step out of bounds.” 

The whole pack paled at her words, even Lydia seemed a little afraid.

She might posses the body of a little girl, but she had the bone chilling soul of a monster.

"Now then, Derek darling, show me this lovely den you’ve set up for my Stiles." She said, handing his and Stiles hands, dragging them off.

The pack decided to stay behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me baby! onehaleofafire.tumblr.com


End file.
